


No Broken Hearts in the Margarita Zone

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Dream Daddy, Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Based on a Dream Daddy Musical, F/M, Heavy Angst, Joseph Christiansen is a cheating bag of shit, Joseph's Route Ending (Dream Daddy), M/M, Mary and Robert try to warn the dadsona about Joseph, The dadsona in this story is my own because I can, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Will link to it, dadsona goes and drinks himself into a stupor after Joseph dumps him, story is rated mature for cheating/infidelity and heavy drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: Despite warnings from Mary and Robert about Joseph's tendencies to love and leave under the premise of making things work with Mary, Jonathan still goes on the third date with Joseph. Everything seems okay, but when the graduation party rolls around, Jonathan finds out how wrong he was to go out on the third date with Joseph. Jonathan ends up at the bar and he finally realizes why Mary and Robert tried to warn him. Shenanigans ensue when the dads (minus Joseph and plus Mary) try to help him come back to his senses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Dream Daddy Musical that this is inspired by is by Seahorse Trash on YouTube here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuyoND_joXdok0oZKjsUfp8AvY5JtFkos  
> I will be using some of the lyrics from the song(s) The Margarita Zone and The Margarita Zone (Reprise), so I am not plagurizing because the source is above! ^
> 
> Recommended songs to listen to while reading: Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk and I Miss the Misery by Halestorm
> 
> Story is in Third Person Point of View.

__

_"Kid, you don't need to keep seeing my husband. You don't know the man he truly is."_

__

__

__

_"He may be a minister, but his intentions are sinister."_

__

__

_

"He's never satisfied."

_

  
_

"He'll play you like a harp before he throws you to the sharks!"

_

Mary and Robert's words at Jim and Kim's swam through Jonathan's head as he walked to meet Joseph for their third date. Why did they try and warn him? He understood why Mary would try and stop him, she was Joseph's wife after all. Robert though? Why would he try and warn Jonathan about Joseph?

Jonathan's train of thought was immediately stopped as he heard Joseph's voice call to him from atop a huge yacht. Jonathan never once thought about the words of Mary and Robert once he was safely aboard the yacht. He smiled brightly at Joseph, who simply offered him a hug.  
"How have you been, Jonathan? I'm dreadfully sorry that I haven't seen you much since our last date, I didn't want to make Mary suspicious of what was going on," Joseph sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We actually had another fight after the kids went to stay with Damien and Lucien for the weekend."

__

Mary.

__

__  


Jonathan's whole demeanor changed as he remembered what Mary and Robert had said at the bar, and Joseph took immediate notice. He moved closer with the hint of dad concern on his face.  
"Jonathan? Was it something I said?" Joseph had asked, afraid he hurt Jonathan's feelings.  
"No, no. It's just...Robert warned me about you. He said that you weren't the man you say you are." Jonathan spoke softly, looking up into Joseph's eyes. Joseph sighed, grateful for the plain and unaccusational tone that Jonathan's voice took.  
"And do you believe that?" Joseph asked simply, relief surging through him when Jonathan offered him a bright smile and a shake of his head to indicate that he did not believe what Robert had told him. Joseph was actually glad that Jonathan didn't believe Robert, it would make this a whole lot easier on him.

A few hours passed, and Jonathan heard the yacht's engine sputter and go off. The boat stilled and Jonathan found his anxiety levels rising above average. He was terrified of the ocean. Before he descended into a full-blown anxiety attack, however, Joseph came above deck and over to Jonathan with a bottle of wine and two wineglasses.  
"I'm so very sorry Jonathan. I didn't realize that I had not put any gas in the tank before leaving." Joseph chuckled nervously, filling the glasses with wine and handing one to Jonathan.  
"It's perfectly fine Joseph. Don't worry about it." Jonathan hummed as he sipped on his wine.

Comfortable silence sat between the two dads as they drank their wine, but Jonathan broke the silence after a while by beginning to sing, much to Joseph's surprise.  
_"Send me a postcard from Margaritaville, a picture of you and me. Don't leave without sending me a postcard from where I wish I could be with you, in Margaritaville."_ Jonathan sang, sauntering over to where Joseph sat on the other side of the deck and sitting beside him. Joseph chuckled and ran his fingers through Jonathan's teal dyed hair before using his grip to bring him into a kiss. It's now or never, the Coast Guard was arriving in the morning and Joseph didn't want them to find the two of them in a vat of thick sexual frustration. Jonathan, buzzed and satiated from being around Joseph, kissed him back and went along with Joseph dragging him down to where he had seen the bottle of wine earlier.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun shone into the windows of the yacht, and Jonathan stirred in the Youth Minister's yacht bed. Joseph was awake, shirtless and nursing a glass of wine.  
"Good morning sunshine. We're on land again, so we're safe." He smiled, and Jonathan stretched before getting dressed.  
"Thanks for the great date Joe. I hope we can do that again soon. Except without getting stranded in the middle of the ocean." Jonathan giggled softly, causing Joseph to laugh. Once Jonathan was dressed, Joseph showed him onto actual land and softly kissed him as a goodbye and as a false sign of affection.

Joseph sighed once Jonathan was out of sight. He got in his car and drove home, going inside his house to find his things packed and Mary glaring at him from her place where she sat on the stairs.

__

Here comes another fight.

__

__  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is tired of Joseph's games and she doesn't want him to hurt anyone else. A fight ensues and they finally get to the bottom of a few things along with coming to a decision that's best for everyone. The day of the party, Jonathan learns why Mary and Robert warned him about Joseph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit heavy, so if arguing and cheating/infidelity bother you, don't read this chapter. Chapter three will be where you can go after this chapter, I needed to include the decision and the argument that spawned it and this is what it has become.
> 
> Song(s) of the Chapter: Set It Off - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing (cover by Caleb Hyles and Jonathan Young) and Little Game by Benny

Joseph was right about there being a fight. He had barely made it in the door to say something, and Mary's hand shot up to stop him. She drained her glass of wine and stood up from where she was sitting on the step. It was obvious that Mary wasn't happy, and it showed in the way that she carried herself as she approached Joseph.  
"Mary, I-"  
"Save it Joseph! I can't handle this anymore! I tried to understand it when you cheated on me with Robert, but Jonathan?! Really?! He is a sweet man who doesn't deserve the shit you've done to Robert! Don't you dare say that he's different, because at the end of the night, Robert is a pawn to you just like I am! Just like Jonathan is!" Mary spat at Joseph, clenching her fists as if to try and keep herself level-headed. "You have broken not only my heart, but the kids' hearts too! They love Robert with their heart and soul, and when they see that you hurt him, it hurts them! Rob is my best friend, and sure, I forgave you long ago for sleeping with him. What I don't forgive you for is the fact that you have hurt him so badly! I am ashamed to call myself your wife because of how much you have hurt everyone! It's not just Robert, you've hurt the whole cul-de-sac!" Mary added, shaking like a leaf. Her head bowed to hide her eyes, and it only made what she spat next at Joseph all the much more harsh and seemingly cruel.

__

_"I want a divorce, and I want you gone. I can't let you hurt me anymore,"_

Mary hissed, looking up at Joseph with rage in her brown eyes. __  
**"There's a cryptid called Karma, and she's coming to collect her debt. Mark my words, you'll pay one day. You have one hour to talk to me and then you're gone."**  


Joseph's jaw had gone slack at Mary's rant to him, and he clasped his hands together.  
"Mary, you're just upset and drunk. Go to bed, and we'll talk in the morning sweetheart." He tried to reason, but Mary's dry and emotionless laugh cut him short. He sighed and walked up to her, grabbing onto one of her clenched fists.  
"Mary, sweetheart, please. We need to talk about this later. Let's not get too-" Joseph was abruptly cut off by a hard and solid right hook to the jaw by Mary. She was fuming and scared because of how sudden Joseph had grabbed her. Her response to punch Joseph was out of her own fear, and Joseph was actually a bit scared, not that he would admit it.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME! You don't have the right to touch me! Forget having an hour, leave my car, take your car, and LEAVE!" Was Mary's emotional and panicked yell at him, and before running upstairs, she told Joseph one last thing.  
"You'll be hearing from my lawyers about the divorce. For a Youth Minister, you would think that you wouldn't dream of cheating since that goes against God and the Bible." She seethed at Joseph, and he was speechless as she stormed upstairs and slammed their bedroom door shut. Joseph didn't want to be arrested when Mary came down to find that he was still inside the house, so he gathered his things into his car and left to go back to his yacht.

Mary sat in the corner of the master bedroom, crying her eyes out to Robert, who simply assured her that he would be over at her house in no time an that she was really brave for finally standing up for herself.

Robert's knock on the bedroom door came not a few minutes later, and Mary ran to embrace him. She was trembling like a scared puppy, and Robert held her and told her that it was all going to be okay, that Joseph couldn't hurt either of them anymore. However, they forgot that one more person was going to be hurt by Joseph and his infidelity.

__

Jonathan.

__

__  


Two weeks later, Jonathan was in the middle of the graduation party that he had set up for Amanda. Something was off though, Mary and Robert didn't show up, and the dads were a little on edge around Jonathan. Jonathan thought it was odd, but he brushed it off. Everyone, including Amanda, was gone by the beginning of dusk. However, there was one person left. Joseph. Jonathan walked up to where the Youth Minister stood, and Joseph smiled ever so slightly at Jonathan.  
"Jonathan, we need to talk. About last night. Look, we were in the heat of the moment. It shouldn't have meant anything. I...I need to make things right with Mary. She told me that she wants a divorce, but I need to beg her forgiveness. I'm so sorry." Joseph spoke, and Jonathan began to sob quietly. When Joseph tried to touch him, Jonathan flinched away. He looked up at Joseph with tears in his eyes and on his cheeks, and somehow still had anger in his eyes.  
"They tried to warn me," Jonathan sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "Mary and Robert. I was at Jim and Kim's the other night before I met with you, and they tried to warn me. They were right. You really aren't the man I thought you were." He sobbed quietly.  
"Jonathan please, I'm-"  
"Save it Joseph! Go away and leave me alone!" Jonathan cried out as he ran off.

His brain didn't know where he was going, but his feet did. He arrived not ten minutes later at the same bar that Mary and Robert tried to warn him in, and he went inside to take a seat at the far end of the bar.  
"Strongest thing you have Neil." Was all he said, and Neil slid him a glass of vodka and whiskey mixed together. Jonathan's favorite on a bad night. He had downed four glasses when he laid his head in his arms and began crying once more.

__

_"Send me a postcard from Margaritaville...a picture of you and me. 'Cause I'm not your type. I'm not what you like. I'd probably be better off alone...'cause no broken hearts are welcome in The Margarita Zone. Yes, no broken hearts are welcome...in The Margarita...Zone!"_

Jonathan sang into his arms, sobbing his eyes out. Joseph had broken him, and it was only with the words that he was going to beg Mary to take him back.

"Screw Joseph Christiansen, I hope he burns in hell." Jonathan hiccuped after a few minutes, downing another glassful of liquor. He barely registered the door opening, but he was rewarded, no, punished, when he saw Mary and Robert at the door and walking up to him.  
"You were right. You're always right. He told me he was going to beg for you back Mary. I should have listened, I'm so sorry." Jonathan sobbed, his flannel doing little in acting as a tissue for his tears. Mary surprised him by hugging him and crying herself into his shoulder.  
"No, I'm sorry Jonathan. You're a good kid, and you didn't deserve that. Come on, you're drunk and you need to get home. I told Amanda to stay out with her friends all night, me and Robert are going to take care of you tonight." She sniffled as she and Robert helped Jonathan home while he was slurring his words trying to sing sad songs. The duo took Jonathan to Mary's house so they could watch over him better. Once he was laid down in the guest bed, Mary and Robert breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now to bring him back from this." Mary sighed, looking down at the floor. Robert placed a hand on her shoulder and hugged her tight to him.  
"It'll take a while to do it. We need to tell the other dads and Amanda and let them know what happened. They'll be angry, but they can help Jonathan come back into his own." Robert spoke softly in her ear, stroking her hair as Mary began crying once more.  
"You, Mary darling, need some sleep. Lay down, I'll watch the kid. He shouldn't be up for a while anyway." Robert said with a smile to Mary, sighing in relief when she obliged and headed off to the master bedroom.

__

_"If I can help them both through this, I'll beat the shit out of Joseph myself."_

Robert thought with a small sigh. That was if either one would listen to reason from him. 


End file.
